A magia do amor
by Tocha
Summary: Konoka pede a Setsuna para firmar o pacto com ela e se tornar sua Minister Magi, mas vendo que a garota está indecisa, ela dá um tempo para ela pensar no assunto. Agora todas as amigas das duas resolvem opinar.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Duas garotas caminhavam lado a lado no campus da Academia Mahora. Uma era alta, tinha a pele clara e cabelos escuros – presos em um rabo – combinando com os olhos negros. A outra, mais baixa, tinha a pele clara e macia, os cabelos negros caiam soltos nos ombros.

- Set-chan, você queria me falar comigo? – Disse a mais baixa encarando a outra.

- Milady, é verdade que a Evangeline já está terminando seu treinamento e logo você poderá ser considerada uma maga de verdade? – Perguntou a Setsuna sem retribuir o olhar.

- É verdade sim! E pare de me chamar de "milady".

- Desculpe, mi… Konoka-san.

- Melhorou um pouco, - disse Konoka sorrindo, - quando eu me tornar uma maga, você sabe que precisarei de um Minister, não é?

- Aonde quer chegar, Konoka-san?

- Ah, Set-chan, você sabe muito bem que quero que você seja minha Minister Magi!

Setsuna corou levemente.

- Mas somos duas mulheres!

- Nada impede que duas mulheres firmem um pacto.

- Eu sei, mas…

- Escute, - disse Konoka séria, - pense no assunto. Eu quero muito firmar o pacto com você, mas não quero te pressionar, Set-chan.

- Tudo bem, vou pensar no assunto, prometo.

- Obrigada, Set-chan, - Konoka sorriu e continuou a caminhar com a amiga em direção aos dormitórios.

N.A.: Espero que estejam gostando da fic, é a minha primeira de Negima. Mandem reviews, please!!


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 01**_

Konoka e Setsuna se dirigiram aos seus respectivos quartos sem trocar nenhuma palavra, cada uma absorta em seus próprios pensamentos.

Konoka entrou no quarto e encontrou Asuna sentada em sua cama se esforçando para fazer o último dever de inglês. Sorriu ao ver a amiga, normalmente desleixada nos estudos, tão responsável com seus deveres de estudante.

Apesar da desculpa de Asuna, que o professor incompetente era incapaz de ensinar e ela deveria estudar sozinha para passar de ano, Konoka sabia que a verdadeira razão era o estima que a amiga tinha por Negi.

- Oi Kono-chan! – Disse Asuna desviando o olhar do livro para encarar Konoka, - o que a Setsuna queria?

- Só saber como andava meu treinamento. Cadê o Negi?

- Com a Eva, espero que aquela vampira tarada não esteja abusando dele!

- Está preocupada com ele, Asuna-chan? – Konoka sorria.

- Não, - falou Asuna levemente corada desviando o olhar, - é só que ela faz o que quer com o pirralho só por ele ser inocente para discernir o que é do que não é necessário no treinamento da Eva.

Konoka se sentou no sofá e colocou a mochila ao seu lado. Ela a abriu e tirou, cuidadosamente, uma foto. Asuna se levantou e sentou-se ao lado da amiga para olhar a foto, era aquela em que a morena e Setsuna – ambas "pirralhas" – brincavam com uma bola.

- Setsuna ainda se recusa a firmar o pacto com você?

- Sim, - disse Konoka olhando triste para a foto, - gostaria que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram quando éramos crianças.

- Ela tem um complexo de submissão com você. Acho que se você ordenasse ela obedeceria sem hesitar, mas como está simplesmente pedindo, ela reflete. Você sabe minha opinião, não é?

- Sei, - disse Konoka desgrudando os olhos da foto para encarar a amiga, - mas se fosse verdade, Set-chan me diria, ela é tão corajosa…

- Quando se trata de monstros e magos, sem dúvida, mas ela tem uma fraqueza aí, - Asuna apontou para Konoka sorrindo.

Konoka suspirou, queria acreditar no que Asuna queria dizer, mas achava que isso seria se iludir.

--

Setsuna entrou no quarto e o encontrou deserto. Jogou a mochila longe e se atirou na cama. Deitada começou a pensar na proposta de Konoka: se tornar a Minister Magi dela.

Era tentador, especialmente por ter que beijar sua amada para firmar o pacto, mas Setsuna sabia que Konoka só queria isso para se tornar uma maga mais poderosa e ela não queria ter que ver de perto a garota de seus sonhos abandoná-la para se casar com um homem e dar continuidade a tradição de sua família.

Inquieta, Setsuna se levantou e ficou andando pelo quarto. Konoka tinha o dever de dar continuidade a sua família, isso é mais do que o suficiente para impedir que as duas tivessem qualquer relacionamento sério, fora que a maga não tinha o menor interesse na espadachim.

Sem reparar direito no que estava fazendo, Setsuna saiu do quarto e seguiu até a Árvore do Mundo. Ao reparar em aonde estava, a espadachim resolveu subir na árvore.

Enquanto escalava, estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem notou a aproximação de algo em alta velocidade na sua direção, que se chocou com ela no meio da subida e provocou sua queda.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 02**_

Setsuna caiu com força no chão de costas e, quando ela pensou que não poderia piorar, alguém caiu em cima dela.

Ela demorou alguns segundos para abrir os olhos, sua sorte é que fora acostumada a cair desde cedo, então não doeu tanto assim. Ela olhou para a pessoa que provocara sua queda e reparou no professor Negi estendido em cima dela.

- Professor?? – Disse ela assustada, - o que está fazendo aqui?

O professor se sentou atordoado e Setsuna se sentou ao lado dele, observando-o.

- Ahhhh… desculpe, Sakurazaki-san. Você se machucou? – Disse Negi segurando a própria cabeça.

- Não, desculpe, mas o que o senhor estava fazendo?

- Ah, estava voltando de um treino com a Ev… quer dizer, com a Mestra Evangeline. Eu tava meio distraído e nem reparei na árvore e em você. Desculpe pela colisão.

- Tudo bem, professor.

- E o que você estava fazendo escalando a Árvore do Mundo?

Setsuna pensou na conversa que tivera com Konoka naquele dia, podia fazer o que sua amada queria, mas sabia o quanto isso faria ela sofrer.

- Soube que Konoe-san queria conversar com você, Eva-chan me falou que ela queria firmar o pacto com você. Era nisso que estava pensando, não é?

Setsuna olhou o professor completamente surpresa, sem saber direito o que dizer para respondê-lo.

- Eu… - a morena começou sem saber como terminar, - era nisso sim.

- Então, vai aceitar, não é?

- Acho que não, professor.

- Por que não?? – Perguntou o garoto indignado.

- Somos duas garotas, professor, e lady Konoka é a descendente direta de uma grande família de magos, ela precisa dar herdeiros à sua família. Não podemos dar no caso de…

- Mas o pacto não quer dizer necessariamente casamento, nem nada assim, não é? – Interrompeu o professor impaciente.

- Geralmente acaba assim.

- Você gosta da Konoe-san, não é Sakurazaki-san?

Setsuna ficou de pé de repente, seu rosto muito corado.

- Isso não importa.

- É claro que importa, se você gosta dela e ela de você, por que não ficarem juntas? Tenho certeza que a família dela arruma uma solução para o problema de hereditariedade.

- Não é tão fácil assim, - disse Setsuna já voltando para seu dormitório.

Negi viu que a garota se afastava e correu atrás dela com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não fale com a Konoka sobre isso, professor.

- Pode deixar, - disse Negi sorrindo e andando rápido para acompanhar o ritmo da espadachim, - mas sabe, Sakurazaki-san, eu acho que você e a Konoe-san formariam um casal bonito e também uma dupla imbatível. Konoka vai se tornar uma maga excepcional, de acordo com o que disse a Mestra, e você é uma excelente espadachim, e têm uma relação muito forte também!

Setsuna simplesmente ignorou o professor, fingindo estar absorta em seus pensamentos, mas as palavras do garoto a tocaram muito. Sabia que seria difícil dizer não para Konoka depois de ouvir aquilo.

--

N.A.: Perdão T.T postei o capítulo 03 antes do 02, estou consertando isso agora. Espero que tenham gostado!


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 03**_

Quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar do professor – que continuava dizendo como Konoka e ela ficariam bem juntas, etc… - Setsuna voltou a andar sem rumo por aí.

Mesmo com as afirmações do Negi-sensei, ela continuava preocupada, sabia que a família Konoe não gostaria de ver Konoka se relacionando com uma garota, ela tinha o dever de gerar um descendente para herdar o poder mágico dos Konoe.

Fora que ela nem mesmo sabia se Konoka possuía os mesmos sentimentos que ela. Apesar do que todos falavam, sua ojou-sama nunca comentara isso com ela, então não podia ter certeza.

- Sakurazaki‼‼‼ - Gritou alguém, Setsuna se voltou e viu que a Asakura Kazumi, a jornalista do 3º-A, corria em sua direção.

Setsuna esperou até Kazumi a alcançar.

- Sakurazaki, - disse a jornalista recuperando o fôlego, - soube que você e a Konoe estão pensando em firmar um pacto.

- O que? – Disse Setsuna espantada, - como soube disso?? Quem te contou??

- Ouvi, sem querer, a Kagurazaki-san conversando com o Negi-sensei.

- Sem querer? – Disse a espadachim, com um tom irônico, sem acreditar muito nas palavras de Kazumi.

- Não entendo bem disso, - disse a jornalista ignorando o sarcasmo na voz da espadachim, - mas firmar o pacto não significa algo como casar?? Outro dia vi o Negi-sensei andando de mãos dadas coma Kagurazaki! Pareciam um casal!

- Claro que não‼! – Falou Setsuna indignada e levemente corada, - eu não vou firmar um pacto com a milady e, mesmo que fosse, não significa casamento, nem namoro sequer…

- Ah, mas você gosta dela…

- C… como assim? – Disse a espadachim ficando ainda mais corada - Claro que não!!

- Não? Então por que fica vermelha sempre que vê a Konoe-san? Por que tem tanto receio de firmar o pacto se ele não significa nada? Pelo que entendi, essa ligação é um elo entre um mago e um guerreiro, que o protege. Você é uma ótima guerreira, então seria uma boa idéia, não é?

- Nã… não é tão simples…

- Me explique por que não!

- Eu…

Setsuna se voltou espantada para a jornalista, "é uma intrometida‼!", pensou a espadachim com raiva, "mas ela tem razão, não tenho nenhuma razão para não aceitar firmar o pacto com a milady."

- Você não tem como responder, está se contradizendo, - disse Kazumi sorrindo e se virando para ir embora, - bom, se você resolver firmar o pacto com a Konoe-san, me avise, quero fazer uma reportagem sobre o relacionamento de vocês duas. Vocês ficam tão bonitinhas juntas, sabia? Deviam fimar esse pacto e namorar de vez, em vez de ficar nessa enrolação.

Setsuna só conseguia encarar a jornalista boquiaberta, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Ficou parada alguns minutos olhando, sem reação, em direção ao local onde Kazumi sumira.

- Set-chan?

Setsuna só reagiu quando ouviu uma voz familiar chamando-a por aquele apelido carinhoso, ela virou-se lentamente para ver sua amada milady, com os olhos brilhantes, encarando-a.

--

N.A.: Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic! Mandem reviews, please! ."


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 04**_

- Milady? – Exclamou a espadachim.

- Set-chan, - falou Konoka com um olhar triste para a outra, - já te falei para não me chamar de milady. Por que não pode me chamar de Kono-chan como quando éramos crianças?

Vendo o olhar triste que a maga lançava para ela, Setsuna se sentiu muito mal e não conseguiu continuar encarando-a nos olhos. Elas ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que Konoka, vendo que a espadachim não quebraria o silêncio, o fez.

- Set-chan, andei pensando sobre a proposta que eu te fiz do pacto, - falou Konoka séria como Setsuna nunca a vira antes.

- Mil… Kono-chan, - corrigiu Setsuna vendo a maga lançando um olhar repreendedor para ela, - eu só disse que queria pensar no assunto…

- Está pensando há tempo demais, Set-chan, - falou Konoka interrompendo a outra, - estive conversando com a Asuna e decidi que estou cansada de esperar, Set-chan, cansada de esperar você se decidir.

- Desculpe, mi… Kono-chan, - falou a garota levemente corada, sem conseguir encarar a amiga.

- Set-chan, - falou Konoka segurando o queixo da espadachim, forçando-a a olhar para ela, - eu não quero firmar o pacto só por firmar.

Setsuna olhou espantada para a maga, sem saber o que responder diante de tal afirmação.

- C… co… como assim?? – Gaguejou a garota com o rosto completamente corado.

- Set-chan, eu quero fazer um pacto definitivo com você, para o resto da minha vida, - falou a garota corada, - eu sei que você quer o mesmo, mas tem medo do que meu avô e meu pai vão dizer, não se preocupe que eu cuido deles, ta?

A espadachim, sem conseguir entender o que a maga disse, não podia ser o que ela pensava que era, milady Konoka nunca poderia sentir por ela o mesmo que ela sentia, simplesmente era impossível.

- Kono… chan… - falou Setsuna com o rosto ainda mais corado que anteriormente e os olhos arregalados.

- Você não tem nada para me falar não, Set-chan? – Com a decepção estampada no seu rosto.

Setsuna não sabia direito o que falar para a amiga, então se limitou a olhar para a maga com um olhar incrédulo.

- Kono-chan, você está falando sério?

- Claro que estou! Acha que eu poderia brincar com isso?? – Falou a maga já com lágrimas nos olhos.

A reação exageradamente lenta de Setsuna a estava magoando bastante, mas decidira que isso terminaria naquele dia. Quando percebeu, as lágrimas que tentava conter já rolavam pelo seu rosto.

- Kono-chan, não chore, eu…

- Set-chan, me diz se você me ama como… como eu te amo… - disse a maga já soluçando.

"Minha milady me ama?" Era tudo o que a epadachim conseguia pensar, estava confusa, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos ela pensara que Konoka se declararia para ela.

"Mas não é certo!" A garota pensou amargurada, não era mesmo, se o avô da garota descobrisse…

- E… eu… Kono-chan… eu… não sei… isso não me parece certo… - falou a espadachim espantada com a declaração.

- Por quê?? – Perguntou a maga desesperada, - por que eu sou mulher? Ou por que eu sou a única herdeira do meu clã?

- Acho que pelos dois motivos, - disse a espadachim cabisbaixa, - eu não posso dar ao seu clã um herdeiro porque não sou um homem.

- Só me responde: você me ama?

- Eu… - falou Setsuna indecisa, - claro que sim, Kono-chan, mas não é certo, seus pais… seu avô… nunca permitiriam.

Soluçando, a maga se jogou nos braços da espadachim e beijou-a nos lábios, demonstrando um enorme desespero e anseio por carinho e atenção. Setsuna não resistiu e retribuiu o beijo carinhosamente, como que tentando acalmar a maga.

Sem interromper o beijo, a espadachim começou a acariciar os longos cabelos negros de Konoka, que retribuiu abraçando-a mais forte.

Quando elas, finalmente se separaram, foi porque ouviram um barulho estranho ao seu lado, um barulho que se assemelhava a um de uma câmara fotográfica.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 05**_

O barulho da câmera despertou Konoka e Setsuna do transe que o beijo lhes provocava e elas se separaram imediatamente. Ao se voltarem para o local de onde tinham ouvido o barulho, se depararam com Asakura Kazumi com câmera em mãos e um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios.

- I… isso é invasão de privacidade, - disse Setsuna tremendo, sem saber se era de raiva ou vergonha.

Percebendo que Konoka não se manifestava, ela voltou-se para encará-la e viu que ela sorria, se seu rosto não estivesse completamente corado, a espadachim poderia ter pensado que Konoka não fora pega de surpresa como ela.

- Ah, pega leve, Sakurazaki! Todos vão gostar de saber que você e a Konoe estão juntas, afinal vocês formam um casal muito lindo!

Setsuna rangeu os dentes com raiva.

- O que quer dizer com "todos vão gostar"? Você vai me dar essa foto assim que for revelada, se não fizer isso vou te denunciar para o diretor.

- E aposto que ele vai gostar de saber o conteúdo da foto, - falou a jornalista com um sorriso.

O argumento deixou a espadachim de boca aberta, não tinha nenhuma saída. Por que a Konoka não a ajudava nessa situação? Vendo que Setsuna a encarava, a maga se adiantou.

- Deixe-a, Set-chan. Afinal, qual é o problema de todo mundo saber sobre nós duas?

A reação da maga deixou Setsuna sem saber o que fazer, o que ela estava dizendo? Não podiam deixar ninguém saber daquilo.

- Kono-chan, seu avô…

- Eu deixei a Asakura-san tirar uma foto do nosso primeiro beijo e, em troca disso, ela vai nos deixar passar o sábado no apartamento dela, fora de Mahora, onde meu avô não vai nos importunar.

- Mas Kono-chan…

- Escute, vou falar com meu avô assim que voltarmos do nosso encontro no sábado. Temos muito o que conversar antes de eu falar com ele, precisamos de um plano…

- Se me derem licença, então, - falou Asakura, - preciso revelar a foto e escrever a reportagem. Segunda vai estar no jornal da escola, vai ser maravilhoso!

- Obrigada, Asakura-san! – Falou a maga se curvando levemente para a jornalista.

Uma Setsuna muito espantada e sem reação se voltou para Konoka. Ela não sabia o que dizer para a outra, estava com um pouco de raiva da maga por ter tomado aquela decisão sem consultá-la, mas não podia culpá-la, afinal, fizera ela esperar muito tempo por sua resposta.

- Set-chan, está zangada comigo, não é? – Disse a maga com um olhar triste, - mas não podia te dizer porque eu sabia que você não ia querer e eu precisava conversar com você a sós. É um preço muito baixo, você sabe…

Setsuna deixou soltar um suspiro, não adiantava discutir com a maga, já estava feito, nada iria mudar aquilo.

- Deixa para lá.

A garota ficou um tempo olhando o Sol se pondo lentamente no horizonte, era uma vista bonita.

- Set-chan, - falou Konoka segurando a mão da espadachim com força. Setsuna encarou a garota que tinha o rosto um tanto corado, - quer namorar comigo?

Aquilo provocou o riso da espadachim, o que deixou a maga emburrada e ela soltou a mão da outra, que parou de rir imediatamente.

- Desculpe, Kono-chan, - disse a espadachim com um sorriso nos lábios, - é que eu não imaginei que ia perguntar isso depois de tudo. Achei que você já sabia a resposta.

- Não posso ter certeza até você me dizer… - falou a garota ainda emburrada.

Setsuna apenas segurou-a pelos ombros e a puxou para junto de si, ficaram um tempo abraçadas, mas, logo, Setsuna segurou o queixo da maga e começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela.

- Claro que quero namorar com você, - disse a espadachim em um sussurro e, em seguida, beijou os lábios da maga.

--

N.A.: Reviews TT


End file.
